Second Place Victory
by Mila Malfoy Mayer
Summary: Gina resolve fazer uma caminhada pela praia, enquanto seus sentimentos e lembranças estão a flor da pele, e encontra a pessoa que a fizera passar por tudo isso. [Songfic DG]


(N/A: Por favor não me enforquem, Minha primeira Song postada, Adoro ela, mais sempre tive vergonha de postar. Espero que gostem, é algo bem flufly, mais escrita em uma hora meio de desespero.)

**Songfic – Second Place Victory**

_It's breathtaking to think of you_

_and to learn that sometimes_

_the only way out is through_

Gina andava sozinha pela praia, já era madrugada, seus olhos estavam pesados, cheios de lágrimas, andava como se nada fizesse mais sentido, e naquele momento ela poderia dizer, que nada mesmo fazia mais sentido.

As ondas quebravam em um ritmo quase de câmera lenta, o barulho das ondas a entorpecia, e e ela desejou ter tudo aquilo que tinha de volta. Tinha renunciado sua família por culpa dele, tinha esquecido todos e até ela mesma, e tudo por ele... Tudo por aquele que agora estava em braço de outra, daquela que ela julgava ser sua amiga.

Ela continuava andando, olhando para o rastro que seus pés faziam na areia, olhando pra trás de vez em quando, pensando que a qualquer momento, ele viria correndo e a abraçaria, dizendo que se arrependera de tudo que ja fizera, mais ela sabia que isso não iria acontecer, nem agora nem nunca. Mesmo que talvez ele se arrependesse de tudo que tivera feito ela passar, nunca deixaria isso claro. De forma alguma! Ele era um Malfoy, e fazia jus ao seu sobrenome e sangue puro.

Umas finas gotas de chuva começaram a tocar o corpo de Gina, e pareciam trazer alívio. Ela sentou-se na areia olhando para o mar, e com a cabeça a mil por hora. Talvez ela quisesse esquecer tudo por um instante, queria sentir-se amada, desejada!

Queria que a chuva tirasse todas as mágoas dela e se encontrassem com o mar, que as levaria bem distante, onde nunca mais ela poderia encontrar, de alguma forma, foi na em uma noite chuvosa que Draco se fora, talvez a própria chuva, que levara; assim como ela estava desejando agora.

_it's mind-numbing to think of yesterday_

_I'd run to you now if I could_

_but things have changed_

"Mais se ele foi, porque continua tão vivo na minha mente?" Ela se perguntava.

Logo se deitou na areia olhando para o céu enquanto a chuva se intensificava, gotas grossas e pesadas batiam em seu rosto, juntando as lágrimas e toda dor que sentia. Apertou a areia com as suas mãos, como forma de expressar toda sua dor, todo aquele sofrimento. Fechou seus olhos tão forte, que mesmo assim as lágrimas não paravam, suas roupas estavam totalmente encharcadas. Quem a veria agora iria pensar que ela estava completamente louca, sozinha na praia a noite, na chuva. Não haveria dúvidas de que ficaria doente no dia seguinte, mais nada parecia ter importância. Só queria chorar tudo que lhe fosse necessário.

"Quem sabe, em forma de lágrimas, ele saia de mim" Murmurava baixinho.

A dor ia ficando cada vez mais forte, e seu corpo inerte na areia, recusava-se a mover. A chuva continuava, e com ela parecia que trazia mais e mais angústias. Começou a se lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido, de tantos momentos bons, lembrou-se como ele a pediu em namoro, e naquela hora nada mais importava pra ela.

**FLASHBACK**

- Draco... - Ela falou com a cabeça encostada na corda do balanço.

- Hum ? - Ele murmurou enquanto empurrava gentilmente a ruiva.

- Sabe, eu ... Eu... Te amo. - Fechou os olhos esperando o pior.

- E eu a ti ruiva. - Falou ele.

Ela sentiu o balanço parar e as mãos frias dele envolvendo sua cintura. Achou aquele ato muito estranho, já estava esperando ouvir um obrigado, e um loiro saindo correndo. Mais tudo que ela recebeu foi um abraço apertado, enquanto ela sentia o aroma cítrico que ele exalava. Apertou sua nuca, e foi trazendo-o mais próximo ao seu corpo. Como ele podia ser tão ser gelado? E ela pode garantir que na hora que sua cabeça encostou o peito, sentiu o coração descompensado. Pelo menos por um segundo, ela resolveu acreditar que tudo aquilo era verdade. Sentiu as mãos frias tocando seu rosto, guiando-a para os lábios alvos dele, seguido de um beijo cheio de sentimentos e desespero. Movimentos suaves que falavam por sí mesmo. Logo o contato dos dois foi terminado, e ele apenas colocou seu rosto em meio aos cachos ruivos e disse: "Namora comigo Ruiva."

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

_ I heard you say_

_it's enlightening to think of the breeze_

_to believe in things that we can't see_

_so here we go_

Ela não conseguia entender como ele fingia tão bem. Pelo menos em vários momentos ele se demonstrou como um excelente parceiro, até mesmo nas brigas, ele sempre acabava tudo com um beijo desesperante e sensual. Era como se os dois se completassem e quando estavam juntos, nada mais importava, pelo menos pra ela era assim.

Decidiu sair daquela inércia, e começou a correr descontroladamente, como se todos seus problemas ficassem pra trás, o vento forte e as gotas de chuva queimavam a pela dela com o contato. Mais ela continuava a correr, corria o mais rápido que conseguia, até que tropeçou e caiu de joelhos na areia. Aquela dor parecia não ter fim. Abaixou a cabeça e resolveu que ficaria apenas andando mesmo, já bastava a dor interior, não precisaria se machucar fisicamente.

Tocou em seu pulso, e sentiu a pulseira de prata que ele havia dado a ela.

_lets show them how to live_

_accept the pain always forgive_

_watch the sun go down_

_learn the sound _

_by following all that's complete_

**FLASHBACK**

-Ruiva, quero que fique com isso. - Disse ele tirando sua corrente de prata, dando duas três voltas e colocando no pulso dela.

-Mais Draco, você adora essa corrente! - Ela disse tocando levemente na jóia.

-Mais amo a ti, minha ruiva. - Ele sorriu e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela - Quero que fique sempre com ela, mesmo se eu estiver distante, vai me fazer ficar próximo de ti.

-Eu não tenho nada a te dar para que você sinta a mim, perto de você. - Disse levantando a cabeça e encarando aqueles olhos azuis.

-Já tenho o principal, que é você. E não preciso de nada que me lembre de você. Te tenho sempre em minha cabeça;

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Sentiu raiva daquela corrente, colocou seus dedos em volta da jóia e puxou com toda sua força, arrebentando-a e machucando seu pulso. Mesmo assim olhou com ódio diretamente a corrente, aproximou-se do mar e jogou-a bem longe. Agora ele estava se casando e não teria o porque dela querer se lembrar dele.

Ficou olhando o mar, enquanto sentiu uma mão fria em seus ombros. Reconhecia aquele toque, era o que ela mais evitava. Era aquele que afagava seus cabelos durante as manhas, era aquele que tocava sua face e a guiava para um beijo. Era o toque dele. Ficou em choque durante um instante, e voltou a realidade encarando os olhos azuis e sem expressão. Trajava um terno de linho preto, com uma gravata verde, era a cor favorita dele. Seus cabelos platinados estavam todos bagunçados e molhados devido a chuva que ainda não havia parado.

_It's breathtaking to think of you_

_and to learn with our faith_

_the sky is set as blue_

- O que faz aqui Malfoy? - Ela perguntou seca.

- O mesmo que você ruiva. - Ele disse sorrindo.

- Não deve ter tido vontade de olhar o mar bem na noite de seu casamento. - Ela disse sarcástica, como se não soubesse o que ele queria dizer.

- Claro que não, e aposto que você também não teve vontade de olhar o mar. - Concluiu - Poxa Ruiva, me perdoe, eu sei que não mereço seu perdão, mais eu estava confuso, e fiz tudo sem pensar, mais nada do que já lhe disse foi em vão. Está tudo aqui Ruiva. - pegou na mão dela e colocou em cima do seu peito, mostrando seu coração que batia incontrolavelmente.

_it's mind-numbing to think of yesterday_

_we'll look towards the stars_

_and dream that we're airplanes_

- Você acha que é fácil assim Malfoy? Acha que é só vir me dizer coisas bonitas que está tudo perdoado? VOCÊ BRINCOU COMIGO! ME USOU! - Ela gritava - VOCÊ NÃO SABE TUDO QUE EU PASSEI, QUANTAS NOITES EU CHOREI POR SUA CAUSA! - Parou, limpando as lágrimas e dando um longo suspiro - sabe, eu realmente te amei Malfoy.

- Não ... - Ele falou passando as mãos em seu cabelo.

- Não o que? - ela disse agora andando.

- Não fale que me amou. - Ele disse andando ao lado dela.

- É Malfoy, eu te amei! - começou a correr.

Draco correu mais rápido que ela, e a segurou pelo braço.

_I heard you say_

_it's enlightening to think of the breeze_

_when you watch the sunset_

_think of me_

_so here we go_

- Não diga que me amou, diga que me ama, que depois de tudo que te fiz sofrer, você me quer ao seu lado, e juro que se me deres essa chance não vou falhar, eu te amo mais que tudo, de alguma forma ou outra, eu só fui perceber tarde demais, mais eu juro que nunca, NUNCA vou deixar você denovo. - Ele continuou - Mesmo que você me diga não, eu vou continuar indo atrás de você e implorando seu perdão até você me aceitar. EU SOU LOUCO POR VOCÊ! - ele gritou alto.

Ela olhava perplexa a cena que estava vendo, não parecia nenhum pouco Draco.

- EU TE AMO, VIRGÍNIA! EU TE QUERO. - Continuava a berrar. - por favor, me dê essa chance.

Ela olhou aos olhos dele, e eles gritavam com ela, Gina sabia que não conseguiria dizer não a ele, sabia que iria se arrepender depois, mais o que ficaria pensando ao resto da vida se não desse uma chance para eles? Pelo menos seria eterno enquanto iria durar.

- Olha Draco, tudo bem - Ela disse meio apreensiva - Mais saiba que se eu souber de mais um err...

Ele não deixou ela terminar aquela frase, puxou-a para perto, e descontou toda sua saudade em um beijo, aquele que dizia que ela seria novamente dele, aquele que ele tanto sentia falta, aquele que ele quis mais do que qualquer coisa naquele instante.

- Não diga nada ruiva, irá estragar o momento. - Ele riu. - Case-se comigo.

E ela não disse nada, apenas olhou para o mar, e viu que a corrente estava aos pés deles. Pegou-a e enrolou em seu pulso, entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele, e foram andando até aonde a vista de ninguém alcançava mais.

_lets show them how to live_

_accept the pain always forgive_

_watch the sun go down_

_learn the sound _

_by following all that's complete…_

(N/A: Bom, acho que não ficou tão ruim não é? Desculpem os erros gramaticais. Estou sem beta . Obrigada quem leu viu! Deixem suas opiniões. Ahh, se alguém quiser saber a música, aconselho muito, é linda. This day and age – Second Place Victory. )


End file.
